Unknown Sensations
by QuickSilverFox3
Summary: When a new student appears at Otto's private school, he assumes that there has been a mistake. The new student is different to the others, and yet Otto finds himself drawn to him. But dark times are coming. AU. Slash. Pairings Inside. Rated bcause caution
1. Chapter 1

Okay. My first Fanfic! So please review! I don't really care if you want to flame my story I will simply laugh at you and then ignore it. Pairings will be decided on whatever plot bunny is feeling nice. Ditto with the updates. However if you really want a pairing then I will try to squeeze it in.

Pairings (so far)

OttoxWing (*squeals* Sorry fan girl moment)

WARNING

This is a slash story so if you don't like slash then there is a little button in the top corner of your screen that you can press or read the top message, okay?

DISCLAIMER

I do not own. But if you want to give the ownership of HIVE to me, then I won't complain or ask questions.

-

Otto Malpense yawned as his head teacher continued on."...And now I would like you all to welcome our new student. His name is Wing Fanchu and he is here all the way from Japan. I trust you will all make him welcome."  
However instead of this new Asian student, Professor Pike hurried onto stage with his customary absentminded expression etched onto his face. He spoke hurriedly to Doctor Nero, and dashed off. Doctor Nero turned to address his now attentively listening audience.

"There appears to be a small problem in locating Mr Fanchu. Unfortunately..." He paused. When he continued, he spoke as if each word caused him pain. "We must ask you to assist us in finding him."As one, all of the students turned and almost marched out of the doors. They then split up to search the school. The Higher Institute for Victorious Education was a surprisingly large school for only 200 pupils. Privately run by a mysterious benefactor, it only accepted well off students of high intelligence. This was the reason for its small size. Otto split off from his chattering classmates and darted into the expansive grounds that surrounded the school. To his amazement  
he heard a strong voice singing,

'Oh written in the stars,  
A million miles away'

His curiosity now fully piqued, Otto strode through the grounds towards the lake in the middle of the dense forest that was also on school grounds. He spotted movement in the trees ahead of him. He paused behind a tree and peered round. However he couldn't see anyone or anything that could have attracted his attention.  
"You know, it's not nice to seek up on people."  
Otto yelped and whirled around in shock. Standing in front of him, looking down at Otto with the same amount of curiosity Otto was looking up at him with, was the missing student Wing Fanchu.

He was most definitely not what Otto had expected. Students at HIVE as an almost unwritten rule had smart designer clothes, short hair on boys and long hair on girls and absolutely no piercings, jewelry, makeup or hair dyes. Wing broke all of those rules. Long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, large brown eyes were ringed with eyeliner and his skin was tanned. His tall, lithe physique was covered with a tight black t- shirt; something was hanging around his neck on a silver chain and baggy dark jeans with bright red converses.

Otto on the other hand had short, immaculately cut white hair, with blue eyes. His pale skin complimented the dark blue of his button up shirt and trousers perfectly. His shoes were a sensible black pair, but now had accumulated a thin layer a mud on the soles.

"See something you like, hun?"

Otto jolted back into the present. He flushed bright red; he hadn't realized that he was staring. Something about the tall Asian entranced him.  
"You do realize that the whole school is looking for you? You've disrupted the whole morning!"  
Wing raised an eyebrow, a small silver hoop glistening in the light.

"Then let it be disrupted. You genius' need to have a break from all the math's, science and what not. I mean, no art, music, drama. At least there's PE."  
Now it was Otto's turn to raise his eyebrow. PE was only there as it was government issued. All the cultural subjects were not offered as they were considered unimportant.  
"Well, are you going to come back? In time for PE?" Otto asked.

Wing thought about it for a second, and then nodded, hefting a red backpack onto his back.  
"Well lead the way, Tensai-Teki (1)."  
Otto frowned, momentarily confused by what Wing said, but his stubborn pride prevented him from asking what it meant. Wing appeared to notice this and laughed softly. Otto's eyes flared in anger and he started to walk back to the school at an unusually fast pace. To his dismay, Wing was easily keeping up with him, despite the fact he would turn cartwheels every so often.  
When they emerged onto the grounds, they were descended upon by the French teacher, Mrs. Leon (2) and her fluffy white Persian, Fluffy (3).

"What do you think. Oh" She paused and cast a critical eye over Wing who was currently engaged in a staring competition with Fluffy. Mrs. Leon cleared her throat, causing Wing to look at her.

Fighting back the nerves that suddenly descended on her at the Asian's unwavering gaze, she briskly cleared her throat and said "You are to report to the headmaster, Fanchu."  
Wing nodded and walked off in the wrong direction.  
"Mr Fanchu," called Mrs. Leon, shifting Fluffy in her arms unceasingly.

Wing spun round and headed in the correct direction, with his face displaying no emotion. Whispers sprung up as he passed the other students. They seemed unable to believe that he was the new student. The rumor mill would be in full flow by last lesson. Otto sighed and headed off to science with his head full of an entrancing, laughing, tall Asian boy.

-  
(1) Tensai-Teki is Japanese for genius, I think. If I've got it wrong  
please tell me  
(2) She's a human in this fic.  
(3) Dead imaginative name I know. Does anyone know what the cat is  
supposed to be called?

Please review! Con Crit is especially welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

*squeals* I got reviews! Two of them to be exact! Thank you Tailsabsolution for being my first reviewer even though they have never read HIVE. Btw it's a book series for teenagers by Mark Walden. Try your local library. And to Kurozaki *hugs* Yes! A fellow OttoxWing supporter! I agree there should be more fics of this pairing! I must write more... if I can catch the plot bunnies of course. And also thank you for favouriting the story! *hugs*

Pairings

OttoxWing

Okay peeps, you know the drill. Do not flame, I will simply laugh at you. And I do not own. Please review I am begging you! I honestly was nearly crying when no one reviewed. My family had to put up with me and my mood swings. Please review again or for the first time for there sakes!

Chapter 2  
The tall Asian boy swirled around Otto's head for the rest of the day. But no-one had seen him since that morning when he visited Doctor Nero's office. While Doctor Nero may have been the headmaster of HIVE and saw to its day to day running, the main authority of the school was the mysterious benefactor Number One.

Number One was still a figure of mystery and intrigue as journalist tried and failed to locate him or find any other record of him. One thing that was known for sure was that he helped run a number of large business and many of the smaller ones. He also funded many cultural projects including HIVE.

Otto quickly shook his head once again in a vain attempt to rid him of his annoying thoughts. It would not do him any favours to be distracted in PE or Tactical Education as its teacher persistently called it. Otto walked quickly into the large court that boasted a number of various training apparatus, two swimming pools, six sparring rings and four climbing walls. Not to mention an elaborate obstacle course that spanned the outside of the room.

All of his class were already there, including (and Otto's heart judded slightly in his chest (1)) Wing Fanchu, his jacket and bag in the designated lockers. He stood at the back of the group, apparently  
unaffected by the whispers and sidelong glances he was receiving. He appeared to be the happiest out of the group at the thought of doing Tactical Education (apart from maybe Shelby Trinity). Shelby Trinity was something of a legend among the Alpha stream.

The school was split into streams. The Henchman stream wore blue on their clothes and was notorious for being the toughest, strongest and in many cases the dumbest students in the school. All of the students become soldiers of some sort after HIVE. The Political stream specialized in politics (2) and in money. The students usually became politicians' (3) or bankers. Grey was their required colour, while white was the colour of the technical stream, the most technical orientated stream in the school. This stream produced the most scientists. Otto and the rest of his class were first year Alphas. They wore black on their clothes and were the most exclusive stream in the school. They specialized in leadership.

Colonel Francisco strode into the room causing a mad scramble for all the students to get into a line. Otto saw Wing out of the corner of his eye squeeze in next to Shelby and Lucy Dexter, an Italian girl.  
The Colonel stopped just short of him and sneered slightly. Wing calmly stared back. The Colonel sneered once more and whipped back around and marched up the line.  
"Right maggots! Student Trinity! Grappler course! Show this new maggot what you've got. As for the rest of you around the course! Don't stop!"  
The class groaned, particularly Franz Argetblum, a German chocolatier's son. Franz was often made a target by the Colonel so he dreaded Tactical Education.

Shelby attached a state of the art grappler to her wrist and walked over to the edge of the largest swimming pool. She turned around and winked at Wing. From the tyre's (4) next to the swimming pool Otto felt his blood start to boil. He quickly focused his attention on the tyres but couldn't resist glancing over every now and again.

Shelby dived off of the edge of the swimming pool but fired the grappler at the ceiling before she hit the water (5). She swiftly swung to the opposite side with only minimum gaps between swings. When she landed at the other side, she swayed up to Wing and handed him the grappler. He took it at and snapped it onto his own wrist.

The whole cavern by this time was looking at how the newbie would handle the test. Wing turned around and walked away from the swimming, then turned around and sprinted towards the pool. His arm snapped up and the grappler went whizzing from the unit to attach itself in the ceiling. Without slowing down he leapt down and swung effortlessly out on the grappler line. He swiftly retracted the line and dropped somersaulting slightly and reattached the line. He continued in that way for the rest of the course.

Colonel Francisco jaw was nearly on the floor, along with the rest of the caverns. Luckily for Wing the bell rung and he gave the Colonel the grappler and then ran to get his things. He was out of the cavern before most of the spectators brains started working again. Newbie's never managed to complete the course; they fell into the water on the first swing, always! Otto slowly walked to his locker and walked to his bus, once again his thoughts dominated by the tall Asian. He was definitely not what he appeared to be.

(1) I want honest opinions here people. Is it to early to start with  
the romance or not?  
(2) Alright hands up. Who honestly did not see that coming?  
(3) Or that?  
(4) You know those things where there tires on the ground on you have  
to put a leg into each one and run along them? I think they use them  
in the army.  
(5) There are two reasons for this. Either the swimming pool was  
really deep or the water was lowered. Pick one or both


	3. Chapter 3

**Wait! Before you throw whatever deadly objects you have in your hands at me *ducks as a potato is thrown* Oi! I have been on a very long hard search for three extremely elusive things. Firstly, the actual plot. I was starting to write this chapter when I suddenly realised Crap! I have no clue what's gonna happen next so I had to think of that. Then my writing muse decided to piss off to Florida for a bit and I had to wait for it to return. And finally I had to actually find the time to type it and to actually post it. I apologize for the shortness. I will attempt to update ASAP so there... Now you can throw things *dives into cupboard* **

Otto slowly strode to the car park, his eyes scanning the crowd unconsciously looking for Wing or his other 'friends'. He spotted Shelby's immaculately styled hair, weaving its way toward a dark pink Shroud, a new expensive make of car (1). Lucy was standing next to one of the teacher's known as Contessa, Lucy's aunt (2). In the distance, he could make out the faint outline of Wing making his way on foot along the winding streets, outside of the school.

Shaking his head again, he strode and climbed into his own black shroud. Leaning forward he rapped on the window that separated him from the driver, then he sank back into the plush cushions as the car silently set off on the long drive back to his 'house.' He called it his but it wasn't really. It belonged to his guardian, known most commonly as Number One (3). Otto had never seen his guardian face to face, except for once when he was young, too young to remember what he looked like.

Otto had been an orphan, living on the streets and that was his most closely guarded secret. Number One had taken him in looked after him and Otto was extremely grateful for that. However recently Number One was getting more and more edgy. He was pushing Otto to be better, stronger, and smarter. Not that he minded really. He would do anything to make his guardian proud of him, anything. He could still vaguely remember his rescue from the streets.

*flashback*  
The young albino darted through the streets hotly pursed by a hollering shopkeeper. Running down another street, he glanced behind him to see whether they had given up on him. As he walked slowly down the main road a shiny and sleek black limousine pulled up next to him. Suddenly the door swung open and a shrivelled hand pulled him in. He yelped in shock and began to struggle back.

The man who had pulled him into the car looked at him and said something to him and Otto stopped fighting because this man had saved him and he would be eternally grateful.  
*end flashback*  
They pulled up outside and Otto walked into the house without giving the driver a second glance. He entered his room and collapsed onto his bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Fanchu was probably going to be like the other students in the school, cruel and stuck up, living in a posh mansion with everything being handed to him on a silver platter. Otto considered him self the exception that proved the rule.

*other side of town*  
A phone rang somewhere in a heap of blankets piled on top of a battered sofa. A hand appeared, fumbling around the blankets.  
"Hello? Hi Laura. Ye- No. No! Really? Hmmm... Feel up to coming back to Britain? Yeah. No, I'm paying. Yes. Okay. I'll see you there."  
The phone appeared once again and was placed on top of an equally battered table. Wing's head appeared, a devious smile spreading across his face.  
"Things just got a lot more interesting."  
000ooo000

**(1)** I had to put it in somewhere!  
**(2)** *small spoiler* Should I keep her and Lucy's magical powers?  
**(3)** Dun Dun Durrrrr! *giggles*


	4. Chapter 4

**I have discovered something. Guilt is a great motivator to write, so even though I was on holiday and this chapter and a bit of the next chapter, in order to make up for the horribleness of the last chapter. So forgive me? Please Read and Review!  
000ooo000**

There was a commotion at the front gates on Monday. Otto walked to the front, the vast crowd parting when they noticed him. After all no-one with a brain in their heads would challenge him. Wing was the centre of attention, with a redhead next to him. She was dressed in a white long sleeved buttoned shirt with a tartan skirt on. Black pumps were on her feet and her long hair was loose. She was tugging at Wing's arm, in a vain attempt to divert him from annoying the guard any further.

"She has papers! Paid for and signed correctly! She has every right to be in this school!"  
"No. She. Doesn't!" yelled back the guard.  
The girl had given up and was now avoiding any eye contact from the crowd and was typing furiously into her phone. Seconds later the pager at the guard's side beeped. He glanced into it, cursed and with an instruction for Wing and the girl to stay there, ran into the school.

Wing stared at the crowd until they dispersed. He smiled at Otto and walked up to him.  
"Hello Otto. This is Laura. Laura, this is Otto. Bye," and with that he disappeared.  
She stared for a few seconds at the place where he had been then shook her head.  
"Does he always do that?" Otto questioned her. The tall Asian was becoming more and more of a mystery.  
"Aye. I've just learnt to deal with his ninja skills. Anyway, what's this school like?"  
"It's very academically orientated. Science, IT, Maths, things like that and some this that are very... different."  
The bell rang in the distance.  
"All sorted."  
They jumped at the sound of Wing's voice from behind them.  
"Stop doing that!" Laura yelled, swatting at his arm.  
He grinned at her and grabbed hold of both of their wrist and pulling them along to their next lesson, Science Tech.

Otto managed to pull him arm free, just as they rounded the corner. Shelby grinned at them, librated Laura from Wing's grip and started a conversation with Lucy as if they had been friends their whole lives.  
Wing cast his gaze around the whole chattering group and leant against the wall, closing his eyes and appeared to be completely asleep. Otto copied him, leaning on the wall to his right. The hairs on Otto's neck began to prickle again, maybe it was the sign of developing paranoia, but Otto often felt that someone was watching him. Wing's eyes opened and he looked at the vast ceiling above them, and smiled at it for no apparent reason.

Chandeliers hung from sturdy wooden beams, illuminating the floor and walls below them, but much above them. It was rumours that this was designed so spies, thieves and assassins could easily escape if their hideout was infiltrated. The designer for the school apparently saw a half destroyed hideout, loved the design and used it for the school. The walls were black stone and managed to look both old fashioned and modern at the same time. Paintings and tapestry, each worth a small fortune hung on the walls.

The door was automatically slid open and they all filed in. Wing, Laura, Shelby, Lucy who Shelby had dragged over and Otto were all staring a table, due to the other students' severe dislike of the two new students that they believed did not belong there. Fifteen minutes late, Professor Pike ambled in, shedding pieces of paper and random odds and ends as he did so. He passed them all worksheets then started to scrawl equations all over the already covered and smudged blackboard. Otto immediately started to work on his sheet, his mind already decoding the complex equations as easily as if they were  
simple addition sums.

Dimly he noticed Shelby frowning at the work sheet, Lucy had her head down and was slogging through it and Wing and Laura chattering away quietly. Their conversation seemed normal enough: about the school; what they each thought of people; and how Laura's trip was. Then the conversation changed slightly. Wing became slightly more withdrawn when Laura asked how things were back with Wing's father. Otto mentally stored this information in his head. Another talent of his was to be able to store vast amounts of information in a matter of seconds. When the bell rang the class lined up to give their worksheets to the Professor then walked to their next class.

The rest of the day passed in the same fashion until lunchtime. The dining hall, much like the rest of school, was old yet modern and huge. Dishes for every culture, faith and taste were lined up on a stainless steel counter. All of them as a group nearly ran for the food, as Franz had been complaining of hunger for nearly three hours, and was infamous for his ability to consume at least twice his weight in food, and he wasn't exactly light. Otto was bemused by how quickly things had changed. Last week, he had no friends, just acquaintances, and in the course of a few lessons, he had people who he felt that weren't quite acquaintances, maybe almost friends.

Laura, Shelby and the normally almost mute Lucy walked slightly in front, gossiping away and (when needed) retaliating to any comments against Laura and Wing, who appeared as a frequent topic in their  
conversation, despite the fact he was (according to Laura) about as straight as a circle. Wing walked behind them with Otto, occasionally drawing him into a conversation. He appeared unconcerned with the  
whispers that followed him throughout the school, which increased dramatically when someone 'overheard' that he was gay. Otto knew that his guardian would most likely telephone him, demanding to know why he was hanging around with an imperfect, but at the moment he discovered that he just didn't care.

They all grabbed the trays and somehow Otto ended up carrying his tray and Wing's tray while he managed to balance Laura's, Shelby's and, after Shelby persuaded her, Lucy's tray. They managed to travel to Otto's usual table, without any incidents. It was half way through lunchtime, when all the teachers had turned up to sit at the raised head table that a incident happened.

"Move."  
The command came from behind Otto. The girls had stopped chattering and were looking with expressions of shock, trepidation and a look that he couldn't describe was on Laura's face. He and Wing turned to look at the mountain with a head. He was wearing an orange top and black trousers. The other mountain next to him was wearing the same thing.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't speak gorilla," Otto said politely, turning back to his meal. What happen next happened very quickly. He reviewed it later by hacking into the security system later that night.

All that he knew at the time was a sudden crack, followed by a pained shriek and a muffled moan. When he turned around Wing was sitting on top of an unconscious Block with a slightly groaning Tackle next to him and the whole dining hall staring in utter shock. He quite calmly got up, retrieved the rest of his food from the table and walked out, followed closely by Laura, who appeared incredibly pissed off for some reason.

What had really happened was that Block had, with an half witted grin on his face, drew back his fist to punch Otto. Otto had had to watch the security footage in slow motion to see Wing's reaction. Wing had  
grabbed hold of Block's fist as he was punching and had kicked upwards breaking his arm. He had then twisted his arm up his back and had knocked him out with a blow to the back of his neck. He had then used Block's slumping back as a vault and had shunted his legs through, smashing them both into Tackle's face, who went down with a moan. He then settled back into a cross legged position on top of Block and that was when Otto had turned around.

This Otto knew for sure, would interest Number One. As well as the fact that Wing refused to say a word about it, claiming instead that it was all a group hallucination caused a release of gas from a sachet that Block and/or Tackle had. Laura simply rolled her eyes and had said that Wing knew martial arts. And that was that. After answering these questions several hundred times they refused to say another word. They had instead started whispering in a language that Otto took to be Japanese as all of them made their way to last lesson.

000ooo000  
So am I forgiven yet? Next chapter will be out asap, I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm oh so sorry! I really meant to write this, I did honest! But I just lacked the creative... inspiration. Anyhow next chapter shall follow shortly I swear! And Merry Christmas!**

It was last lesson, which was a free period so everyone was doing their own thing. Both Wing and Laura were now ignoring everyone, except that people that they classed as friends. Laura was fiddling with something on her phone; Shelby was, as always, babbling away, Lucy was nodding her head when needed while doodling on a notepad and Wing was currently passed out on the desk, snoring loud enough to cause desks on the opposite side of the room to vibrate. Otto was doing his homework and trying his best not to stare.

Then the same song that Otto had heard playing when he first saw Wing started to play. Then it stopped. And started again louder. This pattern continued on for several minutes than suddenly:  
"WAKE THE FUCK UP FANCHU!"  
A pre-recorded voice suddenly filled the class, stopping any and all conversation. Wing calmly lifted his head, reached into his pocket and pulled out his still swearing phone and answered it.

"What the hell did you do to my phone? No I don't like it. Yes it worked. I hate you. Fine. Laura! Catch!"  
Wing flung the phone at Laura who caught it, dropped it and was handed it by Shelby. She answered it.  
"Aye. No. No. No. No. I think so. No. Aye. No. Bye."  
She clicked the phone shut then flung it back at Wing who then promptly passed back out on the desk. The conversation gradually resumed with several people looking at Wing with more trepidation than usual.

The bell rang, the three trumpet notes blaring round the school. Everyone scrambled for the exit, while H.I.V.E may have been a very comfortable, expensive school, it was still a school. Wing yawned, leant over grabbed his bag and looped an arm around Laura's waist, which then promptly wriggled out of it and glared at him. He grinned at her and looped his arm round Lucy's waist instead. She smiled at him and they walked together murmuring in a hushed tone, punctuated by occasional small laughs.  
"Where are you guys staying then?" asked Shelby, glancing sideways at Laura.  
"Oh, um."  
"You can stay with me if you like," Wing offered.  
"Have you moved?"  
"No."  
"Then, hell no!"

Wing clicked his tongue at her. "It's not that bad."  
"Only because you take after your name. In both ways!" Laura glanced at the others. "Wing means brave and he loves heights, just like a bird."  
He grinned at her and laughed. His laugh echoed across the corridor that they were in and out into the open air, causing heads to turn once again. He said one last thing to Lucy then he sauntered off in the opposite direction.  
"I guess, I'll go and find a hotel or something," Laura said scuffing her feet against the floor.  
"Nope, you are now staying with me," Shelby decided, "Lucy, want to come over later, have a sleepover?"  
Lucy nodded slowly. Shelby beamed and dragged Laura off. Lucy and Otto exchanged looks and both walked off to their respective vehicles.

000ooo000  
Otto was in serious trouble when he went back home. He limped into school the next morning to find all the girls looking completely well rested, and also supporting Wing who was passed out on top of them, looking as if he hadn't slept all night. Otto noticed, as Lucy adjusted the arm that was sprawled across her shoulders, red marks on Wing's wrist as if he had been restrained and had been fighting to get free. They all smiled at him as they approached and Wing managed a small smile before he fell back asleep.  
"What's the matter with him?" asked Otto, fighting to moderate the amount of worry in his voice.

"Sick, couldn't sleep. He had to stay up all night. I only know because he sent me texts when he felt like it, which was pretty much every half an hour," Laura gasped from under Wing. They spoke quietly for a few minutes, then took turns attempting to get Wing into the building without him falling asleep again. Laura eventually made a half hearted grab for the ever present necklace around his neck, which jolted him awake and caused him to grab her arm, before quickly releasing it.

He mumbled an apology before following them into school. First lesson was languages with Miss Leon and her ever present cat Fluffy, who was the bane of many students' lives, as it had the uncanny ability to know when they weren't doing work.  
"Bonne journée ma classe! Aujourd'hui, nous allons en apprendre davantage sur l'lamguage magnifique sur le français!"  
The class groaned, the simple fact that they heard the word Français was enough to almost gurantee that this would be a horrible lesson.  
"Ne nous obtenons d'autres langues enseignées ainsi?" Wimg whispered to Laura.  
"Je pense que oui. Juste ne pas montrer!"  
He nodded, and then resumed scrawling in his notebook. Mrs Leon rapped sharply on the whiteboard, forcing her class to pay attention (the alternatives consequences didn't even bear thinking about). Mrs Leon was soon both lost in describing the beauty of France and it's language; and paying exactly the right amount of attention to fling small rubbers at anyone who dared to talk in any language but French.

Otto was bored out of his mind. He could read and speak fluent French and therefore the lesson bored him. Wing was apparently too bored, or simply too tired to stay awake. Laura, Shelby and Lucy were having a hushed conversation in fluent French and broken French and facial expressions respectivly.  
"Monsieur Fanchu!" yelled Mrs Leon, beliving that she had jolted him into consciousness; while in reality Laura had stabbed him with a pin.  
"Venez ici et me parler de votre mère, car vous êtes si soucieux de dormir toute ma leçon."  
Wing got up and slowly walked to the front of the class.  
"Ma mère est très belle."  
Then he walked and sat back down and refused any and all prodding by Shelby to say more. Mrs Leon looked at him and narrowed her eyes at him, but strangely didn't push the issue. She did however move onto torturing another student who had been giggling.

By the time the bell went, every student was bemoaning the fact the France had been discovered (1). They moved into the large corridor and as they passed the main gates, Shelby turned to them with a smile that could only be described as pure evil on her face.  
"Want to go ice skating?"  
"But it's still school time and there aren't any ice rinks open yet!"  
Shelby looked at her and wafted a phone that had appeared out of nowhere in her face. "Never doubt my ability!"  
She turned away and spoke quickly into her phone, then snapped it shut.  
"We are going ice skating!" she squealed, spinning in a circle. They all exchanged glances, then sighed and followed the babbling Shelby across the playground to the limo.

000ooo000  
**French is roughly translated as:  
****Good day****my class****! ****Today we will****learn about****the****wonderful****language of****France!****"**  
**Do you think that we will be taught other languages as well?  
I don't know. Just don't show off!  
****Come****here and****tell me about your****mother seeing as****you are so****anxious to****sleep through****my lesson.  
My mother is very beautiful**

**Reviews are appreciated !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I apologise. I have been suffering from extreme technical difficulties, although that's hardly an excuse. Also to slightly shift the blame I have feeling extremely un-loved by reviewers *raises eyebrow*. Anyways on to the Fanfic that you have hopefully come here to see.  
000ooo000**

"It's tiny!"  
"It's huge!"  
These two gasps came at the same time by Shelby and Laura respectively. Wing simply quirked an eyebrow at them both, and grabbing Otto by the hand, pulled him over to the skates.  
"They're going to argue for a while, so we might as well get started. Lucy?" he yelled to her, inclining his head to the shoes. She smiled, shook her head and returned her gaze back to her notepad.  
"Suit yourself. What size are you? A five and a half?"  
Otto narrowed his eyes at him.  
"I've got a good eye," Wing stated negligently, tossing a pair of skates at him and pulled out a pair for himself. They pulled them on in companionable silence and wobbled their way over to the ice; Well Otto wobbled, Wing walked across the floor.  
"Laura! LAURA!" He yelled at the two still arguing girls, "Just kiss and make up already!"

She let out an enraged scream and ran at him, but he gilded out onto the ice laughing mockingly at her as he did so. She snarled at him, but he ignored her with his laugh echoing around the rink. Otto gingerly stepped onto the ice. It was all physics: Forces and counter forces. And with that knowledge in mind he pushed off from the side. He skated gingerly, quickly evaluating each movement before he did it.  
"Is this your first time skating Otto?" Wing called as he skated wildly past him, spinning faster as he did so yet again. Lucy skated elegantly past him and held out her gloved hand to Wing. He bowed and took her hand. They both skated faster and faster around the rink, spinning as they did so.  
"Show off!" called Laura from the side where she stood with hot chocolate in her mittened hand. Shelby stood next to her, grinning wildly at him.  
"Wing! Come here!"

He obliged, stopping slowly in front of her; leaning forward so Shelby could whisper in his ear. He pushed himself off from the side so suddenly, Otto jumped. Wing's hands were in the air and he was hissing at her. And she was giving as good as she got. Laura joined in as well. Wing sighed and skated back to Lucy. He spoke quietly with her for a moment and she smiled, nodded and placed a comforting hand on his arm. She skated back to where Shelby and Laura were watching, her every movement eerily graceful.  
"Otto?"

Wing's voice broke Otto's concentration, causing him to fall onto the cold ice. Except the impact never came. Otto opened his eyes and glanced up at Wing whose arms he was lying in.  
"Shelby's right. You really do need help. Luckily I am here to help, and she's also bribing me with ice cream so," he shrugged as he righted Otto on his admittedly wobbly feet. He remained with a tight  
grip on his hands; and Otto noticed for the first time a slim golden band on his left thumb.

Wing slowly started to skate backwards pulling Otto with him. Otto's brain tried desperately to think about exactly which forces was needed to skate, but all he could think about was how close Wing was to him.  
"There we go! You're skating better already!"

Otto smiled at him and glanced towards were the girls were.  
"They went in for hot chocolate and food," Wing answered his unspoken question. Otto glanced towards him and immediately wished he hadn't as he could feel his brain slowly stop working the way he wanted it to.  
"Otto?" Wing asked noticing the slightly blank look in Otto's blue eyes. He blinked a few more times and smiled slightly at Wing.  
"Was just thinking."  
"Penny for them?"  
Otto blinked as a penny appeared in front of his nose. He laughed as the idea set in his mind.  
"How about I'll answer a question and you'll answer a question?"  
"If I am able to answer then I shall. But you have to understand I have things that I would rather remain private."  
Otto nodded. That seemed fair.  
"Me first. Where are you from?" Otto asked.  
"I was born in China. But I've lived all over the world. I came from Tokyo to here. What were you just thinking about?"  
"Just that this is probably the most fun I've ever had. Why did you move about a lot?"  
"My parent's jobs. Do you okay to let go of my hands yet?"  
"Um." Otto glanced at their joined hands. He had been enjoying the close contact. "Okay."

Wing held for a bit longer though.  
"What did your parents do?" Otto asked secretly relieved, yet not sure why.  
"IT. What is-" The rest of the sentence was cut off by two yelps. Wing had let go of Otto's hands; Otto had slipped forwards and had reflexively grabbed onto Wing to steady himself; Wing, who wasn't  
expecting it slipped backwards. His head connected with the hard ice, Otto's head connected with his. Otto could suddenly feel everything: the beat of Wing's heart under his hands; the humming of the generator through the ice and the sensation of Wing's scarred lips pressed against his. Otto's eyes widened even further and met Wing's equally wide ones. Otto pressed himself up and straddled Wing's legs as he stuttered an illegible apology.  
"It's okay. Are you alright?" Wing asked sitting up slightly, his hands cupping Otto's face. "I heard a thunk. Did you hit your head?"  
"That was you."  
"It was?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh. OW!"

**Please REVIEW! Or I am going to be forced to try subliminal messaging! I am thinking of having ShelbyxLaura as a side pairing. Raven should be appearing soon though. Also has anyone else seen the new book that Mark Walden aka God has been writing? It looks amazing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I cannot apologise enough for the long wait! I just couldn't write this chapter but on the plus side… There is the beginning of plot in this chapter! :) Please read and review!**

Wing had prodded the back of his head. He drew his hand back sharply, covered in deep red blood.  
Otto sucked in a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs, "LAURA! SHELBY! LUCY! WING'S HURT!"  
They all came running. Laura let out a shriek at the sight.  
"I'm fine!" Wing insisted as Lucy who had run across the ice to help Otto support Wing. Shelby remained at the side to calm down Laura who seemed to be having hysterics.

"Hospital."  
"Home."  
"Hospital."  
"Home."  
"Hos-pit-al."  
"Ho-me."  
Wing and a now calmed down Laura glared at each other.  
"You are going to hospital because you have a head wound."  
"I am going home because I can do it myself and also I hate hospitals.  
So good luck trying to make me."  
"You are insufferable."  
"Thank you."  
"Okay home it is. Shelby could your driver take me and Wing to his house."  
"You're scared of heights."  
"I know, God help me."  
"We are all going to your house."  
"What?"  
Wing and Laura both stared at Shelby.  
"I don't live in a good area," Wing warned.  
"Don't care. Lucy, Otto you in?"  
Lucy nodded and glanced at Otto, gently squeezing his wrist.  
"I'm in," Otto stated. Never mind his guardian; Wing for some unknown reasons was now more important that any punishment his guardian could give him. And he knew that he would be punished when he returned.

The ride back to Wing's house was tense. School had finished, parents had been informed and Wing was sitting in the backseat of the Shroud, zonked out with his shirt pressed against the back of his head in between Lucy and Otto. Laura was sitting next to the driver, directing him as the area got rougher and dirtier and so did the people.  
"We're here," Laura said tersely, "We'll walk from here. You need to leave straight away or the car'll get nicked." The last sentence was directed at the driver who nodded his face pale. Wing woke up and glanced around. He climbed out of the car, followed closely by Otto whose eyes darted around frantically and stuck close to Wing.

Laura simply started walking, Shelby following her like a second shadow. Wing walked slightly behind with Lucy and Otto at either side. They could feel the eyes following them, but Laura and Wing seemed to be unperturbed even though Wing was probably receiving the majority of the stares because of his currently shirtless state.

They managed to arrive in the lift without incident, something (which Laura informed them) they should be extremely grateful about. However their lucky streak was not to last. As they rounded the final corner, they encountered what they believed to be a moving mountain. Shelby, Otto and Lucy froze.  
"Hi Barbara," Wing mumbled groggily.  
"Darling, call me Barb," giggled the mountain as it flounced down the stairs.  
"I'm not trying to be rude here, but what gender are they?" asked Shelby.  
"Male." "Female" answered Wing and Laura respectively. They glanced at each other. "Not sure."  
A weird sensation filled his already fogged brain. Otto knew that Barbara was in fact called Roger and he was wanted by the police because he beat his daughter's rapist and murderer to death with a shovel. Wing's face suddenly appeared in Otto's field of vision.  
"You okay?"  
Otto could only nod dumbly as he averted his eyes. He could feel Laura and Wing exchanging a _look_ over his head before Laura tilted her head to examine the door.

"Key?" Laura asked eyes darting up and down the corridor. Wing gestured to his front right pocket. "Otto, could you..."  
He quickly pulled the key out while attempting to be as gentle as possible. His face turned an almost impossible shade of red as he wordlessly passed the key to her. She jiggled the key in the door for a few moments. Loud footsteps could be heard charging up the stairs, just as figures appeared at the end of the corridor, the door burst open and they all spilled in. And what he saw was not what Otto expected at all.

Chairs were scattered all over the room with only one in a single piece and that one had paint completely covering it. Deep scratches marred the once pale brown walls that were also covered in dark burn marks. Shards of glass littered the floor, some of them encrusted with dried blood, some fresh. From what Otto could see of the other rooms they were in a similar state.  
"Oh my god! I think you've been vandalised!" Shelby gasped, her eyes bulging out of her head. Wing chuckled, swaying quite alarmingly as he did so. Another strange sensation washed its way through Otto and he just knew that this was not vandalism but a carefully destroyed apartment. Laura seemed to know this too as she stepped gingerly to the broken light switch on the opposite side of the room. She smacked her fist against the light switch and a faint grinding noise emanated from the walls and a trapdoor appeared above the paint covered chair.  
Shelby, Otto and Lucy just looked at Laura. "Well up we go!" she said giving out a sarcastic chuckle.


	8. AN (Don't Panic, It's Good News)

**Oh God, okay. This is not a chapter this is an Authors Note. I'm going to have to write this fanfiction because in all honesty I had forgotten about it until I recieved the review from Kit Wykd. So I had to re-read it and I cringed. I'm still going to keep it up but I'll re-write it and re-post it as new story. So I hope you will read it and hopefully enjoy it.**

**~Quick**

**Please don't kill me. I'm only a secret goverment experiment- I mean human ^^;**


End file.
